


Like a Bullet in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Zayn, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has never had a Dom before. That totally explains his infatuation with the man he's  never seen. </p><p>((Self indulgent bottom!zayn au))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bullet in the Dark

The club doesn’t look like it’s going to whip and maim Zayn.

In fact, Harry’s explicitly said they only whip and maim people that ask for it. He’d explained multiple times, actually, in various tones of distress and exasperation. Still, though, there are whips like _in_ there. Harry told him that as well, except in a roundabout way, prattling on slowly about some boy and his wrists, then, boom!: the way his wrists looked when he was cracking a whip against Harry’s stomach. Terrifying, that is. Or, Zayn thinks so anyway. He’s not really into pain.

Fuck, why is he here? He should leave. Vanilla sex has gotten him through seventeen years of life, he can deal with another fifty years. Zayn takes a step back from the door, where he’s been standing like _a knob-head, Christ,_ and bumps into someone. He turns around, an apology ready to spill from his lips, only to froth at the mouth a bit.

The man he’s just collided with is like, astronomically attractive. He’s got light stubble and cheekbones that jut for miles, and Zayn is just standing like an idiot. He’s still in the way, brilliant, but he can’t seem to move.

“Alright there, love?” Wow, it’s like heaven. Heaven is speaking to him.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good—cool, yeah.” Inside his mind, Zayn screams. Why, why, _why_ is he such an utter disaster?

The man’s smile widens a bit, gets sharp in a way that makes Zayn marginally uncomfortable. “Haven’t seen you around here,” his eyebrows are raised in question, but he doesn’t wait for Zayn to answer before maneuvering to open the door.

“Probably because I haven’t been around.” Alright Zayn, doing better. Suave, play it cool. The man’s light touch on his inner elbow guides them into the club, which is lit up brightly.  
  
“You look surprised,” he teases, his hand brushing the edge of Zayn’s quarter sleeves. “What? Not enough of a dungeon? It’s a regular bar, ‘cept for today and Tuesdays.”

 _I know that. I googled._ “No, no, ‘m just, you know. Nervous.” He shrugs, dislodging the man’s hand. “Haven’t even gotten inside properly and there are already men feeling me up,” Zayn looks away as he says it, cursing himself, but he hears loud laughter boom in response.

“My apologies! It’s just not every day we get someone so new,” he pauses, looks Zayn over and leers a bit, “so pretty.”

Zayn ducks his head reflexively, ready to refute, but he’s interrupted.

“Lou! What’re you doin’ corruptin’ the young’ins?” A voice from the bar startles Zayn, Irish. The culprit laughs as he wipes a mug.

“Oh, like you don’t, Egohan,” Lou laughs  
.  
Wait. Lou? “Are you—are you Louis?”

The man looks a little perplexed, but nods, “How’d you know that? Didn’t think I was that commonplace.”

Zayn blushes. “My roommate talks about you a lot, um, Harry?”

Louis instantly brightens a hundred watts. “Harold! My favorite! That must make you Zayn then, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah, Harry told me to find you actually, get a debrief before doing anything crazy.” Zayn get redder and clears his throat. “He didn’t warn me you’d be so, uh—“

“Ravishing?” Louis interrupts, smirking. He instantly tones it down though, pulling Zayn to a more secluded section of the bar, “in case people start coming in,” and motioning him to sit in plush red chairs that look like they belong in his nan’s living room. “So, what do you know? About BDSM, that is.”

“Uh, I know that you’ve got your subs, and you’ve got your doms. I know it’s like—it can be painful, and like, safewords. Or colours. There’s like loads of stuff. That you can do.” Amazing, Zayn. Articulate as usual.

Louis purses his lips to stifle a laugh. “Well, yeah, all that is true. Only painful if you like it that way though, so. Before you play with anyone here though, you’ve got to fill out some forms. Lots of awkward questions, but after that it’s all you, babe. You just come and see what happens.”

Zayn clears his throat, shuffling in his seat. “How do I, like...know what people are?”

“Like dom or sub wise? It’s not something to be embarrassed about, everyone is here to pull…or watch. But anyway, you just ask. Though I’ve got to warn you away from some people, and I think I’ve got the bloke for you, yeah? If you’re a sub, that is. Very gentle, good with newbies,” he teases.

Zayn nods, swallowing. It’s all becoming very real very fast. He didn’t really think it would actually happen. He’d thought it would be standing in the back corner of the bar until closing time sounded from their speakers and sent him home to wank to the thought of someone holding him down. Again. “Someone, for like, tonight?”

“If he’s available and your reds and greens match, yeah. I think it’ll be a great fit, though. Liam knows what he’s doing.” Louis pulls them up again, through a long hallway to a very official-looking office. He’s talking about something as they sit back down, but all Zayn can think about is Harry’s vivid description of being tied to a chair in an office, so.

“—you’re blushing. Does Harry keep anything to himself? Honestly.” Louis sighs, but he looks very fond. Louis hands him a crisp sheet of paper, smiling. “This is for your reds and greens, anything you don’t know what it is just mark with red. Yellow is for if you’re wary but willing. Wouldn’t put that for many things though, it’s better to be decisive about these sorts of things.”

Zayn looks at the sheet. It contains regular words with little boxes to their right, but it’s not just words. Zayn’s blood rushes at some of the things mentioned, but he recoils at others. The form doesn’t take long to fill out, lots of red with green and a few yellows. Louis doesn’t say anything as he takes the form, instead handing him a few waivers and another reds and greens sheet.  
  
“That one’s Liam’s. He’s free tonight, and interested. You have to check each other’s red and greens before you get a private room. I’ll let you look at that.” Louis pats him gently, exiting.  
  
Liam’s sheet is…really something. Liam seems to be very adventurous. And strangely enough, “blindfolds”, something Zayn had marked with yellow, is written over with mandatory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'm gonna work on this diligently but I really wish there was more bottom zayn


End file.
